


Married Gothic Love

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Goth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: Almost 7 years has passed since the Ridonculous Race, The Goths, Crimson and Ennui now live a married life as Semi-Goth and are enjoying their life very wellUntil one night...Crimson decided to be something she never thought she would be....a mother





	Married Gothic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this around June, forgotten to post it here, my bad
> 
> Also sorry if they are OOC 
> 
> Please do review this, thanks

Almost 7 years passed since the very first season of The Ridonculous Race, the 18 teams were relief that the race was over. Some were upset that they didn't make it that far, some were glad that it was over while one team was happy for winning the race and the Million Dollars.

After their elimination in Mexico, thanks to the Ice Dancers; Crimson, Ennui and their new Gothic pet rabbit, Loki took a plane back home and return to their somewhat unemotional normal life. However, because of the race, they showed a lot more respect for their Un-Goth appearance, like Crimson said in Finland 'It's the blackness deep down inside that counts.' meaning they love each other for who they are on the inside.

Three years later, Crimson and Ennui decided to change their appearance for the better. They know they can't stay Goth forever, so they removed the fake Goth wigs, the eye contact and Gothic makeup and soon went to a clothing shop and bought new clothes that were semi Gothic. Ennui accepted his new look as did Crimson while Loki...he decided to remove the makeup but kept a spike collar on.

Two years later, on their 8 year anniversary of becoming a couple, Ennui took Crimson to a newly build Icelandic restaurant, while they were eating...Ennui said to Crimson. "Crimson?" Crimson looked up as Ennui soon held both her hands and said "Listen, ever since we met, I felt like I would always be alone in this world...but when I met you, I was wrong. The only time I ever felt happy...was when I'm with you." Crimson made a small smile as he continues

"All my life...I only felt depression, anger, loneliness...I didn't give a damn about it. But when I first met you...I felt something I never felt in a long time...and that was love. Even during the race, when we saw our real look, we never lost faith in us being together. Like you said...'it's the blackness deep down inside that counts' and it's those words that made me love you even more, Ashley." Crimson felt her eyes tearing a bit as Ennui finish off. "So...on this night, on the night when we first met, I want to ask you this little question."

Soon Ennui walked up to Crimson, kneeling on one knee, holding her hand with one hand as he slowly revealed a black box, containing a silver ring, that had a moonstone that was fusion of blood red and white. "Ashley Smith, my beloved black rose...will you be with me until death do us apart?" Ennui said with a small smile, he finally did it, he asked Crimson to marry him. Crimson widen her eyes; her tears were bigger as she soon sighed while rubbing her eyes.

"Ennui...are you serious?" Ennui nodded while his eyes slowly teared a bit as she soon hugged him and said "Yes...yes Andrew, it would be an honor and a privilege to be your wife." Ennui was shocked but was even more happy as he placed the ring on her finger and soon shared a short kiss with his engaged fiancée while the people in the restaurant clapped for the newly engaged couple.

2 Year later, Crimson and Ennui are now a year married. Ennui gotten a job at the funeral home, working as the person that would get the dead corpse ready for his/her funeral. Crimson gotten a job at the same funeral home that Ennui worked at, she worked as the funeral planner, setting the funeral home ready for mourning of a loved one. However, for a while now, the orange haired Goth girl had been thinking of something she wanted to with Ennui for a while, something that she thinks would help the two with a certain problem they had in the past.

On a cloudy April evening, the married Goths were at home, having a quiet dinner of chicken and salad that the two made together while Loki was munching on his dinner of chopped carrots. Ennui took a bite from his plate while Crimson took a small bite from hers, Ennui noticed it and soon said. "Crimson? Everything alright?" Crimson looked up and said

"Hmm? Oh, yes, everything alright. Nothing is wrong." Crimson soon took a bite from her plate but Ennui knew something was wrong with her so he slowly stood up, walked close to her and said 'Ashley, I know you, something is wrong with you I can see it. Please do talk.' Crimson looked at her husband somewhat worried eyes that she soon sighed and said "Okay then...do you remember that funeral few months ago? The one with the dead mother and father." Ennui widen his eyes and soon nodded

"Yeah...their kids were devastated when they saw them laying on those coffins, being pulled down slowly to their graves. I felt bad for them...like-" Crimson interrupted him and said, 'Like when I lost my mother and father due to a car crash and like when you lost your mother due to breast and brain cancer.' Ennui soon enough sighed and nodded slowly. "We lost someone dear to us that it made us turn to goths in the first place...but why did you ask?"

Crimson soon held Ennui's hands and said "Ennui, we've been married for a year now and we've been together for almost 10 years... we've been together for a very long time. Andrew, listen, I've been thinking and well...I want to have a baby." Ennui widen his eyes and said 'C-Come again?' Crimson repeated herself "I. Want to. Have a child. Ya know... be parents." Ennui soon looked very unsure and nervous as well until Crimson slowly tighten her grip and continue. "Listen, just think Andrew, us being parents isn't the end of the world at all. I mean... we both had someone that cared for us when we were young. Your father raised you well while my Nana Luis cared for me like I was her child. Andrew, we can do something our parents were unable to do... and that's be there for him or her. I know it's crazy, like very crazy, insane actually but... wouldn't be nice to actually love a child of our own, I mean we took care of Loki like he was our own son." Loki looked up when Crimson said his name while Ennui sighed very deeply, took a deep breath in and slowly replied to Crimson

"How long have you been thinking about being a mother, Ashley?"  **(I might say their real name a lot)** Crimson said 'For a few months, I thought it would be crazy...but I had second thoughts and well, I realized it would be nice to be a parent. So, what do you say?' Ennui ponder for a bit, until he stood up and pulled Crimson close to him, making her blush very badly while he grinned and whisper into her ear.

"You do know that the only way to make a baby is to...you know." Crimson felt her spine shudder in erotic feeling as she slowly caresses Ennui's chest against his dark red shirt vest while he held her waist 'Yes, I do know...Ennui... link with me.' The two soon shared a passionate kiss while Loki looked surprised and covered his eyes. Crimson and Ennui moaned against their kiss as Ennui lifted his wife up bridal style and carried her to their room.

As the two enter their bedroom, Ennui gently placed Crimson back down, only for her to grabbed him by the vest collar, pulling them both to their bed with Crimson on bottom as they continue their rough passionate kiss. Crimson cupped Ennui's cheek while she slowly rubbed his chest against his shirt while he tightly gripped her waist, making sure she wouldn't move at all. Soon enough, Ennui heated the moment by deepening their kiss, rubbing his tongue around her, making them moan into their mouths. "Mmmmmm...E-Ennui." Crimson moaned his Gothic name as he stopped their kiss and said

"Please...do not say a word, my beloved Black angel. Just relax, let me care for you for eternity." Ennui peck her lips until he lowered his head down and soon kissed her neck softly, making her moan yet giggle a bit, making her look a bit annoyed as she said, 'Don't think about being gentle... dragged me to your erotic hell!' Crimson kissed Ennui more roughly, making him feel more aroused and hungry while his lower reign began to feel excited from this moment. Ennui didn't reply but only licked his orange haired goddess roughly, making her hiss and moan as he worked on her neck.

"Mmmmm...such a soft neck..." Ennui soon sucked her neck roughly, making her scream affectionately like a banshee as Ennui continue pleasing her. He sucked on her, licked her around her collar bone and bit her softly while she hisses and moan loudly, she clawed his chest and back as she soon grabbed his shirt and said 'Keep going...DON'T STOP AT ALL!' Ennui understood her and sucked her even harder. Crimson soon pulled his shirt up, making him stop as she completely removed his shirt and dropped it on the ground. Crimson stared at her lover's chest, he didn't have no abs but he still had a strong tone chest.

"Hehehe, nice chest." Crimson slowly rubbed her fingers around his chest until he stopped her and said 'You said not to stop, I am not stopping now.' Ennui leaned to her neck and continued his hard pleasure on her. Crimson moaned very deeply, enjoying Ennui's mouth against her neck, feeling his tongue on her. "Yes...OH GOD!" Crimson bit her lip in pleasure as Ennui bit her hard and licked her even harder. Soon enough, Crimson pushed him from her, making him look concern.

"Something wrong?" Crimson didn't answer him as she flipped him around, making him on bottom as she held him down said in a seductive whisper 'My turn now...My Demon King.' Crimson kissed him softly as she lower down and peck his neck, making him grunt in pleasure. "MMMM...C-Crimson." Ennui slightly moan her name while his face blushed deeply as Crimson soon launched onto his neck and sucked him like he sucked her. Ennui hissed like a Serpent as Crimson sucked and licked his neck as hard as she could. Soon enough, she lower down and kissed his chest. "Y-you're t-teasing me." Ennui said with a sometime frown but Crimson grinned and said

"No...this is teasing you." Crimson soon groped his arising erection, making him grunt and hiss badly as she the licked and sucked on his right nipple, making him groan in pleasure. 'C-Crimson...I don't know if I should feel aroused or weird out...' Crimson made a smirk and bit his right nipple, releasing it with a pop as she went to the left one. Ennui hissed and groaned pleasingly, loving the feeling of Crimson licking and sucking his chest as he slowly grabbed Crimson's shirt and soon pulled it up, making her stop as Ennui completely removed her shirt, exposing her B-Cupped breasts in a black lacy bra.

"Now it's my turn..." Ennui sat up but held Crimson, making her sit on his lap as he started to kiss her chest slowly making her moan lightly while she rubbed her hands through his brown hair, scratching it roughly, making him grunt a bit as he then unhooked her bra, removed it and revealed her soft loathes to the air. "Relax..." Ennui said with a husky tone as he then groped her right breast with one hand while the other held Crimson by her waist as she softly moans in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmm, oh yes!" Crimson moaned even more as Ennui grinned and soon gave her breast a tender lick, rolling his tongue around her soft pink nipple that had a piece on it. Crimson lightly screamed as Ennui continue pleasing his black rose. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMM!' Ennui moaned roughly, enjoying Crimson's soft breasts, rolling his tongue around the nipple, biting and rolling the pink stub as he then fully sucked on the whole breast, making Crimson scream even more. "OH ENNUI, DON'T EVEN FUCKING STOP!" Crimson pushed Ennui's face more to her chest, squeezing her breasts against his face as he continues sucking on them.

"I won't even think about stopping!" Ennui soon moved to the left one while he groped and rolled the right one with his hands, making his wife moan and scream in pleasure that she was feeling herself getting wet down below as Ennui was also getting bigger than before. 'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! YES YES! E-E-ANDREW!" Crimson passionately screamed Ennui's real name as he kept going and going until Crimson soon stopped him. "Why you stopped me?" Crimson only got off and soon grabbed Ennui's pants, undid them and removed them along with his briefs, revealing his 10-inched long 2 inched wide monster.

"Oh my!" Crimson looked a bit nervous until Ennui pushed her slightly to his erection and said 'Don't hold back...okay?' Crimson felt herself getting more wetter after hearing Ennui, demanding her to not hold back as she then grasped his beast, making him hiss as she shift it in a hard pace, making him hiss and grunt like a wolf. 'G-GOD DAMN IT!' Crimson bit her lip and soon took half of his monster in her mouth and soon sucked Ennui's shaft in a hard and mild pace. Ennui howled like a rampaging werewolf, enjoying Crimson's wet tongue around his shaft as she kept bopping her head back and forth in a hard pace.

"C-C-C-ASHLEY..." Ennui soon said Crimson's real name as he grabbed her head and push more of his erection into her mouth, making her gag a moan as she deep throat him in a hard movement. "YES! KEEP GOING!" Ennui rubbed Crimson's orange hair slowly, making her moan and groan in pleasure, knowing that she was doing a good job as she then increased her pace and suck him in an extremely fast and hard pace. Ennui felt himself about to exploded so he grabbed Crimson's head and fucked her mouth as hard as he can, making Crimson moan deeply as Ennui hissed and groaned. "Crimson...I-I'm going to-" Ennui soon hissed in pleasing as he came a fountain of his cum into Crimson's mouth. Crimson moan deeply as she took every single drop of her lover's cum and swallowed it, having a very bitter taste in it. 'How was I?' Crimson asked only for Ennui to lifted her up and place on the bed as he blessed her with a deep kiss on the lip. He pulled away and said

"Stupendous... now it's my turn." Ennui soon pulled down on Crimson's short pants and removed them in a flash, exposing Crimson's black panties. "Hehehe, looks like you gotten very excited." Ennui soon removed her panties, revealing her wet pink slit, making him grin as he blew on it and gave it a long tender lick, tasting Crimson's black cherry slit as she hollowed a scream. 'OH MY FUCKING GOD!' Crimson once again pushed Ennui into her and screamed 'DON'T EVEN BE GENTLE, SHOW ME YOUR RAGEFUL SIDE! NOW!' Ennui literally smiled like a devil as he began eating her like crazy causing her to scream passionately. Crimson clawed on Ennui's brown hair, making him grunt as he soon gave her clitoris a long lick as he sucked on it while his hands started to rub her slit in a hard pace.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Crimson groped her right breast a bit as Ennui kept licking and sucking her slit, soon enough, Crimson felt her body shaking like crazy as she pushed Ennui deep into her and screamed "Ennui! I'm about to-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crimson screamed like a passionate banshee as she exploded her liquid all over Ennui. He soon sucked her dye, enjoying her black cheery cum while she breath in and out like a tired animal. Ennui soon enough, stared at her from above and said

"Are you alright?" Crimson sighed and said 'Peachy... just fucking peachy, Ennui.' Ennui soon caress her cheek and said "Are you ready for what's about to happen?" Crimson only pulled him to her face, kissed her passionately and said into his ear. 'DESTROY ME...ANDREW!' Ennui felt himself getting more aroused as he soon spread her legs, opening her lower lip as he soon pushed his erection against her and soon thrust straight into her. The two screams extremely loudly that the neighborhood heard them. "SHIT! You're...that tight?" Crimson looked at him and said 'Please don't hold back...I want you go as hard as you fucking can...PLEASE!' Crimson said in a demanding yet begging tone as Ennui nodded and soon started to plow her as hard as he can.

Crimson scream and moan in pain yet in absolute pleasure while Ennui held her by the waist and kept thrusting her like a crazed beast. "Yes! YES! OH ANDREW!" Ennui didn't know why...but he loved it when Crimson passionately screams his real name. 'Ashley, my beloved Angel of darkness...you're the only one who I love to death. Nothing in this world is going to stop me from pleasing you until you are filled with pure satisfaction!' Ennui thrust into Crimson even more and started to fuck her in a hard pace that was making Crimson scream in absolute pleasure while her eyes were tearing up. "OH DEAR FUCKING GOD! KEEP GOING ANDREW! PLEASE DON'T EVEN STOP AT ALL...KEEP GOING UNTIL YOU CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE!" The two kissed each other passionately while Ennui wreaked her lower reign as hard as he can.

Minutes later, Ennui was sitting up while Crimson was riding him very hard. She clawed on his back, digging into him while he held her by her back. The two whispered sweet nothingness into their ears until they felt a buildup inside their bodies. "Ashley...I'm close...I MUST FINISH THIS!"

"THEN DO IT...KEEP GOING UNTIL I AM FILLED UP! DRAGGED ME TO YOUR HELL, ANDREW!" Ennui plowed Crimson as hard as he can while they shared a rough passionate kiss on the lip, Crimson held onto Ennui tightly as Ennui thrust into her one final time and hollow "I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" The two screamed in absolute pleasure as Ennui came into her, filling her with his semen while Crimson exploded all over Ennui's waist. Ennui and Crimson gasp for air while Ennui pulled out of her and came a bit more onto her stomach. Crimson made a small smile while Ennui chuckled a bit.

The married Goths took a long shower together, got into their Pajamas and laid on their bed, holding each other tightly. "That was incredible..." Ennui said while Crimson sigh and said 'I know... I loved how you destroyed me... you're an outstanding lover.' Crimson kissed him on his neck while he blush a bit

"But also...in only nine months... you and I will welcome a new soul into his world. One that we are going to care for." Ennui nodded and kissed his wife's head. 'I love you, Ashley.' Crimson smiled and said "I love you too, Andrew. Goodnight." Ennui turn the lights off and said

"Sleep well, my goddess." Ennui held her close as the two dozed to sleep while Loki was in the kitchen, looking very unease of what he just heard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about this, I really appreciated it


End file.
